


Aqua

by Ragwitch94



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragwitch94/pseuds/Ragwitch94
Summary: Violet Stark was just about to start her life, she was going to NYU to studio Bio-Chemical Engineering. when her mother died everything changed, Tony Stark showed up at the funeral and dropped a bomb which would cause her to live with the Avengers can she trust them enough to tell them what she is.





	Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, it's based more on the cartoon Avengers Assemble than the films, so Hulk is pretty much always Hulk. I don't really know where it's going so if you'd like to input ideas or even write a chapter feel free to send them me.

Tony

Tony was in the living room of Avengers tower along with the rest of the Avengers, when JARVIS interrupted their meeting 

“Sir”

“Yes JARVIS”

“I’ve just had a report that Miss Anya Love has passed away”

The rest of the Avengers looked at Tony seeing a sadness cross his face.

“And Violet?” he asked the AI

“You will find her at the funeral it is to take place at 2 pm tomorrow”

The Next Day

The Avengers had decided to accompany Tony to the funeral of this mystery woman so far he had refused to tell them anything about her or this Violet. The cemetery was next to a beach, a beautiful place to be laid to rest. 

The Avengers stood at the back during the ceremony, as everyone began to leave Tony began to look around but it appeared he could not find the person he was looking for. He went to speak to someone at the front while the rest of the Avengers waited for him. 

“She’s at the beach” he said when he came back

“Who is Tony? Why is this so important?” Captain America asked, he was concerned for his friend.

Tony didn’t reply just led them out and down towards the shore. When they arrived at the top of the beach, they looked down and saw a young woman dressed all in black staring out into the ocean her black hair whipping around her face. As they watched she took off her shoes and her coat and began to walk into the water, when she was deep enough she dived under they waited for her to surface but she did not.

Violet

As I allowed myself to sink to the sandy bottom I felt at peace for the first time since learning of my mothers' death. I had always felt at home in the water, always had an affinity for it, I was even able to control it and the longest I’d been able to stay under was 3 hours. 

Feeling the water surrounding me I was finally able to think, the silence deafening. I began to think of what would become of my life now; I was just about to start college but I had no money to speak of and no family I could fall back on

Captain America

The Avengers began to run towards to place where the girl had dived, she had been under for too long Steve jumped in after her. After a few minutes he saw her at the bottom her eyes closed and her hair floating around her, he was sure she was drowning, he swam down and put his lips to hers to give her mouth to mouth, when her eyes flew open and she pushed him away.

Violet

Suddenly I felt someone on top of me, I opened my eyes and saw some guy trying to kiss me, he may have been handsome but I am not that kind of girl so I freaked out and shoved him away from me. I then kicked off the sand and swam to the surface, as I surfaced taking a breath of air, he appeared next to me.

“What the hell?”

“I’m sorry ma’am I thought you were in trouble”

I just gave him a look of shock and began to swim back to shore, he was actually able to keep up with me, which was not something that had happened before, I was always the fastest swimmer.

When I got back to shore I saw there was a whole group of people, I climbed out of the ocean and brushed my hair behind my ears. The strange blonde man not far behind me.

“Can I help you?” I asked them as I shoved my wet feet back into my shoes

They all looked at the man who was stood to the back of the crowd, he stepped forward and I was sure I recognised him but I couldn’t get a good look since the sun was behind him.

Tony

I looked at the girl, I had files and files on her but I had never opened one not wanting to get attached. I didn’t know what to say to her I could see anger and sadness on her face, I knew I wasn’t prepared but it was at the point where I had no choice.

“My name is Tony Stark, I’m your father.”

I could feel the avengers shock as I said these words that I had always denied. The girl frowned and then burst out laughing and began to walk away.

“Wait” I yelled after her but she kept walking so I ran to keep up “don’t you at least want to hear me out?”

“Not really” she responded, “you may say you’re my father but where have you been? I’m 18 the time for parenting has pretty much passed. You’re not needed.”

“But I want to be here for you, even if I’m a bit late”

Captain America

“ I didn’t know Tony had a child” Steve said as they all looked on at the pair talking together.

“He kept it pretty quiet, I’ve never even seen it in a SHIELD file” Natasha responded, “I guess even she didn’t know”

“It must be why he was acting so strange, he’s the last family she has” Sam added

“So what she’s coming to live with us now? I am not giving up my room” Clint joked trying to lighten the mood but quieted pretty quickly when given a look by Natasha.

“Can’t be a worse than you” grunted Hulk, bored with this development.

“Maybe we should go over and introduce ourselves, they seem to be coming to the end of their discussion” Said Steve trying to prevent another argument between Clint and Hulk.

Violet

I just didn’t know what to say or do, Tony Stark, The Tony Stark was talking about how he regretted never having contacted me before, waiting until he had no other choice, he was still talking but all I could hear was a buzzing in my ears, It was like being at the bottom of the ocean again but without that feeling of safety.

The rest of his group began to walk towards us and now that I looked at them I realised what I didn’t see before, they were the Avengers, I don’t know how I missed them especially with Hulk stood with them, I suppose I was just in shock, too much has happened over the past few days. They each introduced themselves to me, the only one who wasn’t there was Thor. After the introductions were done Tony turned to me.

“I was thinking you could come back to New York with us, you’re going to college there in the fall right?” Tony asked me.

“Yeah, I mean No, Yes I’m going to NYU but I don’t want to impose I’m sure I’d be able to get a job and an apartment on my own and I’m going to college on a scholarship, you don’t need to go out of your way.” I was in shock could this really be the answer to all my problems.

“Nonsense I have enough space and you’re a Stark you don’t need to get a job in some bar or coffee shop. I can give you everything you need.” Tony smiled at me.

“Then I guess, yeah, I’ll come with you. Thanks” I smiled and looked at my feet, I just don’t know how this is happening. I’m nobody.


End file.
